Koreans for United Freedom
The Koreans for United Freedom, also known as the K.U.F., was a North Korean paramilitary terrorist organization that wanted the United States of America to pay for what they considered unreasonable and a threat to society after the U.S. tried to assist with the growing conflict between the North and the South sides of Korea. Backstory The organization was conceived sometime during the twenty-first century and how it managed to enter the shores of the United States is still unbeknownst. Whether the various militia that made up the countless legions of North Korean soldiers were either former soldiers of the North, mercenaries or a mixture of both is up for debate. The terrorist organization became defunct after Mike Banning killed Kang Yeonsak and all members. Notable members *Kang Yeonsak - Leader and mastermind behind all the various attacks, including the apprehension of the White House. *Dave Forbes - Rogue Secret Service agent who helps the K.U.F. takeover of the White House. *Lim - Technical expert, who inserts the Cerberus codes. *Cho - Executioner, who intimidated the hostages. *Yu - Sub-commander, who leads the search for Mike Banning and Connor Asher To see other members of this terrorist organization, please see the list of unnamed terrorists. List of crimes * Brought uranium enrichment technology from Pakistan to Pyongyang years before back in 2002. * Were responsible for the 2004 bombing of the British Embassy in Seoul. * Were responsible for a hostage crisis in Seoul back in 2007. * Murdered several civilians, White House security personal and Secret Service agents (including Agent Roma) using a North Korean commando army, AC-130 attack aircraft and two armored garbage trucks equipped with heavy machine gun turrets. * Killed and murdered several occupants in the underground White House bunker, including Secret Service agents Jones and O'Neil. * Executed South Korean Prime Minister Lee Tae-Woo and U.S. Vice President Charlie Rodriguez live on the Pentagon's video feed. * Suicide bombing of the helicopter that killed two hostages; Chairman of the Joint Chiefs Admiral Joe Hoenig and Presidential aide Mary Jane Fuller. * Attempted to cause and expand numerous casualties by setting off nuclear ICBM silos around the country with the activation of the Cerberus fail-safe device. Gallery White House assault with AC-130 plane.jpg Secret Service Agents- OHF.jpg OHF- Ron Yuan, Philip Tan and co. as armed terrorists.png OHF- Yu and Forbes working with Kang.jpg OHF- Suicide bomber's aftermath.png OHF- suicide bombers.png OHF- White House cars destroyed by first RPG blast.png Kang's henchman 3 kill.jpg OHF- Lewis Tan in 2nd role as RPG commando.jpg OHF- Lewis Tan firing at station.png OHF- Nat Milo on-set filming OHF pic 2.jpg OHF- Koreans opening fire with smoke bomb.png OHF- Lewis Tan destroying station.png OHF- Ron Yuan, Philip Tan and co. as armed terrorists pic 2.png Background information and notes * Some of the key characters seen in the film and listed here on the official movie website's profile dossier don't match up in terms of names, possibly due to being earlier movie script aliases. Category:Terrorist groups Category:Antagonists Category:KUF member Category:Deceased characters Category:Stubs